


[VID] Data's Dream (2004 Remaster)

by GayleF (Gayle), morgandawn, TasheryS



Category: Multi-Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fan Vid, Fanvid, Other, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle/pseuds/GayleF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasheryS/pseuds/TasheryS
Summary: Original vid by GayleF and TasheryS.  Remastered in 2004 by morgandawnFromFanlore"Data's Dream is a multi-fandom vid drawing from science fiction and fantasy movies and TV shows from the past 40 years set to Enya's "Orinoco Flow." The vid premiered at the 1994 Escapade vid show. The concept was sparked by a suggestion by Tashery S while the vid itself was almost wholly edited by Gayle F. It is a VCR vid but was remastered digitally with additional source material in 2004 by Morgan Dawn.In the summer of 2013, the vid was selected to be part of the vidding segment in the New York Museum of the Moving Image exhibition "Cut Up". In 2016, it was selected to be part of the 2016 Vancouver Mashup Art Exhibit (alongside Pablo Picasso, Andy Warhol and Brian Eno)."





	[VID] Data's Dream (2004 Remaster)

[Data's Dream](https://vimeo.com/807253) from [morgandawn](https://vimeo.com/morgandawn) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: iwannavid

 

Learn about the history of this fanvid at Fanlore: [Data's Dream](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Data%27s_Dream)


End file.
